The invention concerns a microswitch and an electronic component carrier, in particular for a motor vehicle with strip conductors embedded in an electrically insulating material, electrical connections and an integrated microswitch. Furthermore, the invention concerns advantageous use.
An electronic component carrier is a self-supporting component with a housing and electrical strip conductors inserted into the housing which have basically been stamped out of sheet metal. The inserted strip conductors are sprayed with insulating material and protected from environmental influences. The strip conductor material is so thick and thus stable that strip conductor ends can act as contact pins. Furthermore, the material is basically flexible in order that strip conductor ends can be bent in the desired direction for the purpose of contacting. In principle, the strip conductors are made of metal and are in particular 0.1 mm to 1 mm thick.
Electrical components are connected to the electrical connections of such a strip conductor unit, such as switches, detectors, electronic components or electric motors, for example. Such electrical components can be found for example in a latch, in particular a door latch of a motor vehicle.
In order to manufacture an electronic component carrier strip conductors are usually initially stamped out of sheet metal and if necessary additionally prepared by bending for example for the provision of contact lugs and/or drilling. The strip conductors thus prepared which can still demonstrate supporting and or connecting bridges are then inserted into a housing of the electronic component carrier. Insulating material is then sprayed in a first step for the purpose of fixing of the strip conductors into the housing. Then, connecting and/or supporting bridges—where available—are separated between strip conductors. Finally, the housing is filled in the envisaged way by the spraying of insulating material.
Contact lugs protrude from the insulating material in order to be connected, for example, with components such as a switch by soldering. The protruding contact lugs form the electrical connections of the electronic component carrier. Thus, for example, in accordance with the German patent registration 102012211756 a switch is inserted in the envisaged position so that its contacts can be soldered with the protruding contacts of the strip conductors.
A microswitch is an electrical switch with the contacts being a short distance apart in the open state. The distance is only several millimeters and only permits small electrical loads which can be switched. Small electrical loads in this sense can be found in motor vehicle latches.
It is known that a microswitch can be inserted into a motor vehicle in order to detect a state, thus for example the position of pivotable levers and catches in motor vehicle latches, the position of doors or flaps or the connection of a charging plug with a charging jack in vehicles which are operated with an electrical motor. The pivoting of a lever, a catch, a door, a flap or the placement of electrical plugs into an electrical jack activates a microswitch. An electrical switching thus triggered indicates the occurrence. An example is known from the publications DE 10 2006 059 275 A1 and WO 13071913 A2.
The publication DE 10 2011 089 024 A1 reveals a module with an electronic component carrier and a switching device. The switching device of the module is hereby formed by means of at least one contact area in each instance, at least two stamping grid conductors and a contactless magnetically relocatable switching medium of the module, by means of which contact areas of different stamping grid conductors are selectively bridgeable. The contact areas envisaged for the formation of switching functionality are located freely on a surface of the carrier and can thus be scanned or contacted from the switching medium on the carrier surface and hereby selectively bridged. Switching positions of the switching device can be detected.
The publication DE 10 2004 040 395 A1 reveals an electrical switch for a motor vehicle with two strip conductors and a switching contact arranged above the strip conductors in the form of a deformable snap dome. The switching contact is in constant electrical contact with one of the two strip conductors. Due to activation of the switch, the switching contact is deformed and thus electrically connected to the other strip conductor.
DE 10 2006 024 292 A1 reveals a handle for electrical activation of a seal on a flap or a door in a motor vehicle. A stamping grid is integrated into an electronic component carrier which acts as an insert in the housing shape in the injection molding manufacture of the dish-shaped handle housing. At its internal end, the electronic component carrier possesses a dish-type mounting which acts to insert a deformable snap dome. The snap dome is part of an electrical switch in order to electrically connect break contacts.